Glee Soul Eater Style
by deaththekids sis
Summary: What if our favorite characters of soul eater just burst out in song well welcome to soul eater in a glee style world .
1. Chapter 1

**so if anyone watches glee you'll know this is not the same but it's still singing and people walking by like they can't hear or see .**

* * *

Audition song's :

Concrete angel - Ella

Riot -Kid

I hope you dance - Maka

Dango daikazaku - Patty

Being good isn't good enough - Tsubaki

O holy night - Liz

What hurts the most - Bailey

* * *

Marie sat down in the auditorium with Stein , spirit , Sid , and Lord Death. Marie was able to start a glee class started but for that she needed students , half of class crescent moon came but only 9 or 10 could make it . Ella stepped up "concrete angel "

_she walks to school with the lunch she packed _

_No body knows what she's holding back _

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday _

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace oh_

Shock went through the crowd Lord Death stood up and waved a lighter [ where the hell would he get a lighter from 0.o ]

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask _

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm _

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born _

Marie and Lord Death began crying Stein pffed and looked at Sid who quickly whipped away stray tears

_Threw the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't raise above _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_

The music stopped you were only aloud to sing to the first chorus Kid walked up " riot "

_If you feel , so empty, so used up , so let down _

_If you feel , so angry , so ripped off , so stepped on _

_Your not the only one refusing to back down your not the only one so get up _

_Let's start a riot , a riot _

_Let's start a riot _

_Let's start a riot , a riot _

_Let's start a riot _

The music stopped everyone was shocked the kids of Death had talent , Lord Death just smirked and stuck his tongue out at spirit.

Patti was next " Dango daikazaku "

_Dango , dango , dango , dango , dango , dango daikazaku_

_Dango, dango ,dango , dango ,dango daikazaku_

_Yanachana wachi dango_

_Yososhi daon dango _

Patti just threw the Mic down and skipped off

Tsubaki was next she didn't say the name

_Being good isn't good enough _

_Being good won't be good enough _

_I will climb and if I fall _

_Well that's the way it has to be _

_Being good just won't be good enough _

_I'll be the best or nothing of all_

The music stopped and tsubaki bowed

Liz was next

_o holy night_

Marie quickly turned off the music Liz growled and walked off her voice ... was well awful.

Bailey walked up " what hurts the most "

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile_

_Even though going on with you gone _

_Still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again _

_I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me _

_What hurts the most was being so close _

_And having so much to say and watching you walk away_

_Never knowing what could have been_

_And seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do_

Bailey smiled as the music shut off

Soul , black star , and their friend Ryan all stepped up and sang but nothing shocked the adults more then maka's audition.

" I hope you dance "

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger _

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_And if you get the chance to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance, I hope you dance_

Everyone stared at maka her voice was amazing . She's been hiding a talent it's a good thing she signed up for glee . Kid was in a daze - that was beautiful - he thought as Marie called them up stage. " thank you students for your auditions and please look on the school board for who got in " Marie said dismissing everyone .

After 8 minutes Marie put a paper on the board , Liz pushed everyone out of the way then screamed her rage

* Glee list :

Maka

Soul

Black star

Tsubaki

Kid

Patti

Ella

Ryan

Bailey *

That was all and everyone was happy except Liz " this is so unfair Ms. Marie cheated me " she yelled stomping off . Everyone ignored her , kid turned to maka " your voice is amazing " he said " thanks " maka blushed and Patti pushed her into kid who , on instinct , wrapped his arms around her. The 2 teens separated " s-sorry " maka blushed redder and she went to talk with Ella. Kid glared at Patti " you can thank me later " she giggled and walked away.

* * *

**well that's chapter 1 of G.S.E.S and you can expect many more chapters so please don't hate on this crona shall also be in this story and obviously Ella is me and Ryan is my oc . Thank you and I own nothing and sorry for any spell checks and grammar errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 of G.S.E**.**S**

**Yay now lets get started**

* * *

chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

Instead of a dissection class the nine students went to glee class and chatted until Marie came in " okay glee class today I want you to pick a song from anyone and sing it who ever is ready can sing now " she said sitting in a chair.

song list :

Its not right not right but its okay - Maka

Im yours - Kid

Your song - Soul

Knives and pens - Ella

Numb - Ryan

Walk away - Blackstar

This girl is on fire - Bailey

Family portrait - Patty

Hello - Tsubaki

" you'll only be singing until the first chorus " Marie said

Bailey stepped up

_she's just a girl and she's on fire _

_hotter than a fantasy lonely like a highway _

_she's living in a world and its on fire_

_feeling the catastrophe but she knows she can fly away_

_Ooh she got both feet on the ground and she's burning it down _

_Oooh she got her head in the clouds _

_and she's not backing down _

_THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE _

_THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE_

_SHE'S WALKING ON FIRE _

_THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE_

Bailey smiled as the music stopped

Blackstar stepped up

_I don't know why she's with me _

_I only brought her trouble since the day she met me_

_if I was her by now I would of left me _

_I would of walked away by now I broken the way somehow_

_and still she forgave me_

_she said a woman's got to do what she got do even if that means she's denying her self the truth_

_cause when your in to deep you wake up and its too late_

_you're fallin in love in the worst way_

_and if you don't go now then you'll stay _

_cause i'll never let you leave never let you breath_

_cause if your looking for heaven baby it sure as hell aint me _

_so walk away_

Blackstar yahooed and jumped off stage

Tsubaki walked up next

_playground _

_school bell rings_

_again_

_rain clouds come to play_

_again_

_has no one told you she's not breathing_

_hello_

_im your mind _

_giving you someone to talk...hello..._

Tubaki bowed and walked off stage

Patti skipped up

_momma please stop cryin' _

_I cant stand the sound_

_your pain is painful and tearin me down_

_I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed I told god you didn't mean those nasty things you said_

_you fight about money_

_bout me and my brother_

_and this I come home to _

_this is my shelter_

_it aint easy _

_growing up in word war 3 _

_never knowin what love could be you see_

_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family_

_can we work it out?_

_ can we be a family? _

_I promise ill be better _

_mommy ill do anything_

_can we work it out?_

_can we be a family?_

_I promise ill be better_

_daddy please don't leave_

Maka shed a silent tear , Bailey , Ella , Marie and kid noticed and glared at spirit who had come in during Patti's performance

patti looked just fine for singing a sad song but when wasn't she like that

Ryan walked up

_im tired of being what you want me to be _

_feeling so faithless _

_lost under the surface _

_don't know what your expecting of me _

_put under the pressure of walking in your shoes _

_every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_ive become so numb _

_I cant feel you there_

_become so tired_

_so much more aware _

_im becoming this _

_all I want to do _

_is be more like me and be less like you_

Ryan finished and jumped off stage

Soul was next

_its a little bit funny _

_this feeling inside_

_im not one of those who can easily hide _

_I don't have much money_

_but boy if I did_

_i'd buy a big house where _

_we both could live_

_and you can tell everyone _

_this is your song _

_it maybe quite simple_

_but now that its done_

_I hope you don't mind ,_

_I hope dont mind _

_that I put down in words _

_how wonderful it is that your in the world_

soul smirked and walked off stage

Ella walked on and maka smiled at the familiar beat

_Alone at last we can sin and fight_

_and I've lost all faith in this blurring light _

**_stay right here we change our plight _**

**_storming through this despite whats right_**

_one final fight for this tonight_

_woah oh oh_

_with knives and pens we made our plight_

Maka smiled as everyone stared in shock because she used a " demonic " voice [ as my mother says ]

Maka saw spirit trying to flirt with one of Maries helpers " kid do you mind if I go next ? " she asked " of course not go right a head " kid said smiling

when everyone heard the music start they knew spirit was about to get burned " my momma loved this song " maka snarled at her father

_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat_

_then they hung out _

_but you came home around 3 _

_if 6 of yall went out _

_then 4 of you were really cheap_

_cause only 2 of you had dinner _

_I found your credit card receipt _

_Its not right but its okay _

_im gonna make it any way_

_close the door behind you leave the key _

_i'd rather be alone then unhappy_

Everyone glared at spirit as maka sat next to Marie

Kid walked on stage and made sure his eyes meet maka's

_well you dawned on me and you bet I felt_

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks now im trying to get back_

_before the cool dawn runs out _

_ill be giving it my bestest_

_and nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon its my turn again _

_to win some or lose some _

_but I won t hesitate , no more , no more_

_it cannot wait I'm yours_

kid smiled at maka and she blushed as a single tear escaped her eyes maka gave kid a genuine , real , smile .

Liz was having fun in nygus's cheerleading class , it was better than glee

After class maka went to the library and headed for the top floor [ floor 8 thanks a lot kid ]she was leaning on the rail when a group of teens came in riding skateboards. One rode right in front of maka and she had to jump on the rail to avoid him but she lost her footing and fell. maka was hanging on the rail when another kid came grinding on the rail , maka let go . Now falling from 8 stories high wouldn't have a pleasant landing unless you know someone with a flying skateboard. Kid caught maka at the 5 story mark and landed on the first floor. Maka went to say thank you , but the same kid that made her let go of the rail knocked kid into maka , the both fell , their lips smashed together and kid , for a brief moment , wanted to thank the boy on the skateboard. Kid quickly composed himself and sat up , maka did to but with a large blush to match kid's. Kid helped her up and they left the library in silence , both in their own world.

When maka got home she ran to her room with a huge smile " WE KISSED ! " she screamed into her pillow , maka went to her window and looked towards the direction of the library - thank you skater boy -.

When kid got home he walked to his room and fell on his bed with a huge smile " oh my father we kissed " - thanks skater boy -.

The skater boy was still boarding with his friends when he sneezed - somebodies talkin bout me - .

* * *

**yay chapter 2 well that happened look out for the next chapter of what ever I update bye.**


End file.
